


[Podfic] A Fresh Spring Green

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sibling Bonding, noa lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: From what you’ve pieced together about your…brother, he’s a very salt-the-earth kind of person.Which just makes it all the more confusing that he chose to keep you around.Or, Noah copes with his new place in the world. Mostly by not coping. And being kind of a little shit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Fresh Spring Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fresh Spring Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692876) by [FloaromaMeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloaromaMeadow/pseuds/FloaromaMeadow). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/a-fresh-spring-green/A%20Fresh%20Spring%20Green.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/a-fresh-spring-green/A%20Fresh%20Spring%20Green.mp3) | 42 MB | 0:59:36  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/a-fresh-spring-green/A%20Fresh%20Spring%20Green.m4b)  
  
| 69 MB | 0:59:36


End file.
